Deuce Gorgon: Monster Demigod
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: When a prophecy is put into action. It's up to Deuce- a son of Poseidon, and the rest of the Monster High crew along with new friends to help save the world... But will the reluctant Demi rise to the call?


Snakes don't have eyelids so when they sleep, they close their retinas, or the turn their head into their bodies. But that was also why sleep masks and caps made of light blocking material were priceless to the teen that had just been jerked awake. He sat up and pulled the black mask off his face, allowing his bright green reptile like eyes to flit around the room.

As he lay back in bed Deuce Gorgon had a thought: he hated life sometimes.

Not many tried to figure him out, past the fact that he was a great casketball player, the CURRENT boyfriend of Cleo DeNile, had snakes for hair, and could turn people to stone with his stare.

And that was exactly the way he wanted it.

Those things made him a Monster. A force of Chaos and Barbarism. Not this other that he really was. He didn't want to be what he was, but he had to deal with what the Moirae had given him. He chuckled humorlessly, as he heard what had woken him up from his sleep. The sound of screams reached his ears, along with his mother's screeching laughter. Ah some unsuspecting traveler must have gotten lost and wandered into **Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium**. He was use to it; after all, his mother Medusa had been doing the whole turn-people-into-stone thing for eons. And he was not going to interrupt because he wasn't sure that he would be able to 'respawn' if he was vanquished, or if his mother forgot who he was.

After a while silence rose over the shop/house, which meant his mother had a new statue for sale. Deuce finally was able to pull his sleep mask over his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**~~Olympus~~**

Olympus is the home of the Olympian Gods. It was originally located on Mount Olympus, but, it has steadily moved west, following "Western Civilization" over the centuries and is now in the United States of America on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Olympus does not connect with the ground and cannot be detected by mortals. A large city containing the palaces for the Olympian gods and residences for many minor gods and other creatures of Greek mythology lay on top of this place of wonder and power.

It is here that the Gods come and live, It also houses some of the minor Gods and magical creatures and beings of neural or good natures. Olympus is a paradise, with golden buildings and happy people.

In a small house close to the edge of this place, three old women sat in room each doing something different. They looked alike in all features. They worked in silence until the one in the middle spoke.

"Arthro ora echei synanto tychaia mas*" her voice was soft but dry like she had not spoken in a long time. Her hands paused over the blanket she was weaving, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The woman to her left, who had been handing the middle woman the lime green yarn they had been working with, gave her a startled glance.

"Kiolas? Ego skepsi eichame perissotero ora*!" Her voice, like the other was ill used and scratchy. She then turned to the last woman, who was cutting loose yarn off of a pile of socks at her feet with scissors: a large, gold and silver long bladed one similar to shears.

"Atropos!" she called putting her ruler down by her feet. Atropos didn't look up and continued to cut.

"Atropos akouo*!" she waved a hand in front of Atropos' face. Now the woman looked up with a scowl on her elderly face.

"What Lachesis? And speak English!" The other woman now called Lachesis picked up her staff like ruler and sat back down.

"Ok English, Clotho said 'The time has come upon us' and I asked her if she was sure"

Atropos stopped cutting and looked at the youngest of three not that you could tell she was. "It's time? It's been only one year since the Second Olympian War"

Clotho nodded and continued her weaving "Yes, it's time for our dear cousin to come into what he is" Lachesis started to hand her sister the yarn again and spoke "Plus he has his allies, and will gain more before the end."

All three bowed their head and spoke as one

**_"So it begins"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Deuce sighed as he walked into Monster High early in the morning, he had a later morning class at eleven but he had a weird dream about three old ladies that woke him up earlier than normal. So here he was at school at, looking down at his watch to figure out the time, seven thirty.

Great what was he going to do? There was NO way he was going to the gym since the Fearleading squad had a meet today. And for some reason he didn't want to see Cleo right now. So he wandered around the school. When he had left the house he had noted the new person added to his mother's collection, it had been a male mortal curled in to a fetal position. His mother had put him underneath their mailbox, most likely to scare the Mailman, and other 'Normals'.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realized he had walked all the way to the school's pool, until he heard a voice break his thoughts.

"G'Day, Spunky!" Lagoona Blue greeted her fellow classmate. She pulled herself out of the pool. "I thought we wouldn't see each other till Home Eck" She pushed a clump of blue streaked blonde hair behind a webbed ear.

"Oh hey Nereid" Deuce smiled at the sea monster. They had become fast friends with her calling him good looking and him responding by calling her a sea nymph. He looked out over the surface of the pool. The water called to him, tugging with longing from somewhere deep within. He wanted- no he needed to go in. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"Hey Spunky go get your bathers and join me, a good swim usually helps me think things though" Deuce walked over to the male changing room and changed into his swim trunks, and joined Lagoona.

Once he slid into the water he was in bliss. The water was cool against his skin and scales, he wanted to never leave. It caressed him in a gentle wave as he stared to do laps in the pool. He felt his tension float away. And he would have stayed in all day if Lagoona didn't remind him of class. They changed and just before they left the area Lagoona stopped him

"Hang on Spunky, this had been eating me up inside since we met but" She took a deep breath and Deuce felt something akin to his heart leaping into his throat. "I know" she finished worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Deuce's heart stopped for a split second, she couldn't mean she knew THAT… no…. no way.

"What do you mean Lagoona?" He hoped she was wrong, oh how he hoped…

"I know you're a son of Poseidon"

**No** such luck.

* * *

_* The butchered Greek is as follows:_

_The Moirae= the Fates_

"_The time has come upon us"_

"_Already? I thought we had more time?"_

"_Atropos, listen!"_

_Ok so I don't own Monster High tm that belongs to Mattel_

_And I don't own the Percy Jackson Series that's Rick Riordan's_


End file.
